Text Messages
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: 5. Of Ninjas and Knock Knock Jokes. "Nooo! You ruined it! You have to say, Love who?" /MikaNatsume/ /drabbles/
1. Stop mimicking me, Polka

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The joke that will be used wasn't mine, too. The plot was all I own.**

**Legends:**

_**Mikan  
><strong>__Natsume_

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

(A Gakuen Alice One Shot – Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga)  
>[RomanceHumor]

* * *

><p>Her phone beeps.<p>

**One new message!**

_Hi._

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Hi.**_

He quickly replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Have you eaten already?_

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Have you eaten already?**_

With a raise of his brow, he quickly replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Stop mimicking me, Polka._

With a sly smile on her face, she replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Stop mimicking me, Polka.**_

With a grunt, he replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Stop forwarding my messages back to me, Polka. Or you'll be sorry._

She chuckles and replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Stop forwarding my messages back to me, Polka. Or you'll be sorry.**_

He takes a deep breath before pressing his hands on the keypad to reply to her message.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_I'll give you howalons if you just stop mimicking me._

She grins and replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Okay. :) HOWALONS! :Q_**_

He smiles as he sees that usual 'drool smiley' when he mentions howalons.

.

.

.

"My Howalons," she says the second she spots him across the building.

He smirks and mouths the word _No._

She frowns and turns around, not looking at him.

He taps her shoulders. She's still stubborn.

He grabs her shoulders and forces her to turn around before placing a kiss on her cheek.

She blushes and looks down to her feet.

He hands her a box of howalons. "Here."

Her face instantly lights up like she just received her Christmas gift on October. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Her phone beeps.<p>

**One new message!**

_Hi._

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Hi.**_

He quickly replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Have you eaten already?_

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Have you eaten already?**_

With a frown, he replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_You're mimicking me again, Polka._

She snickers, grips her phone, and replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**You're mimicking me again, Polka.**_

He snorts and replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_I won't repeat this again. STOP. SENDING. MY. MESSAGES. BACK. TO. ME._

She laughs more and imagines his look while sending this message. She laughs harder and replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**I won't repeat this again. STOP. SENDING. MY. MESSAGES. BACK. TO. ME.**_

He thinks his girlfriend is an idiot, and he replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_If you won't stop mimicking me, I won't take you to the movie house tomorrow to watch Breaking Dawn!_

She gasps and she giggles. She thinks she just hit a nerve and she replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Hihi. YAAY! WE'RE GOING TO WATCH BREAKING DAWN! YAAY! YAAY! Pick me up at 6, okay?**_

_**P.S.: Bring HOWALONS! :Q_**_

His lip curves into a smile.

.

.

.

He gives her the ticket and she squeals as they fall in line.

"Kyaa! Bella's gonna marry Edward. That must be so romantic!" She stops mumbling when she notes something is missing. "WHERE. ARE. MY. HOWALONS?" She glares at him.

He rolls his eyes and explains. "We can't bring food inside the movie house."

"Then why are they bringing popcorns?" She insists.

"Because they bought it here."

She frowns. "I'll remember this day. The day you promised to buy me howalons and you didn't keep your promise."

"I never promised to buy you one." He argues.

"Of course, when it's a movie, HOWALONS are needed!" She stomps her foot and some people gawk at them.

"I'll buy you howalons later."

"Buy me now."

"I told you we can't take it inside the movie theater!"

People continue to gawk at them and she looks at him like he did something wrong.

He sighs. "Okay. I'll buy you howalons. For now, we need to settle with popcorns. Fine?"

She pretends to think. "Fine." And she chuckles.

He pinches her cheeks. "You are such a demon."

"A demon that you love." She chirps.

"Yes. And you're the most beautiful demon in existence."

With that, she smiles and places a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Her phone beeps.<p>

**One new message!**

_Hi._

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Hi.**_

He quickly replies and he knows what her response will be.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Have you eaten already?_

She knows what to reply.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Have you eaten already?**_

_I thought so. _He sighs and thinks. He has gotten an idea.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_Are you mimicking me again today, Polka?_

She quickly replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**Are you mimicking me again today, Polka?**_

_She never learns. _He smiles and replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_I love you._

Her eyes widens. She replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps. He smiles. His plan will work.

**One message received!**

_**Yes, I have eaten already.**_

He blinks. He laughs when he realizes she doesn't want to admit that she loves him. But she does.

_Stubborn as always. _He laughs more and replies.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One new message!**

_What did you eat?_

She looks up at the ceiling to think of something smart to say.

In the end, she couldn't think of anything smart to say... She replies.

.

.

.

His phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_**What did you eat?**_

He's not yet done mimicking him. He thinks of what to reply.

.

.

.

Her phone beeps.

**One message received!**

_I love you._

She put down her phone.

.

.

.

He can't take it anymore. He takes the phone in his hands and speed-dials her number.

She answers on the third ring. "Hello?"

"_Polka._" His voice is thick with slight annoyance and she smiles at the end of the line.

"_Polka_." She mimics his voice to perfection.

"Stop copying me." Another annoyance washes through him.

"Stop copying me."

He exhales loudly and he hears her exhale loudly, too.

"You're always like that." He says in a whisper.

"You're always like that." She whispers, too.

"But I still love you." He smiles and waits for her to mimic him, but she only hears her breathing. "_Polka?_"

She laughs on the line. "Don't worry. I love you, too."

**DRABBLE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I know. It was random and totally out of the blue. XD I hope this is funny. XD 'Cause I really suck at humorous moments. x_x**

**It was hard to write on present tense, too. GAH. I had to remind myself that I was writing on present time.**

**This was a joke I received from a text message a long time ago:**

**Boy: Hi.  
>Girl: Hi.<br>Boy: Have you eaten already?  
>Girl: Have you eaten already?<br>Boy: Are you copying me?  
>Girl: Are you copying me?<br>Boy: I love you.  
>Girl: Yes, I have eaten already.<strong>

**XDD I so LOL'd at that. And I thought it would be a good drabble.**

**ASDFGHJKL. Pardon me. XD**

**More TEAM POINTS in AoGA. Go TEAM C! GO GO GO! :)**

**Oops. Don't forget to send me a review. :) Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-19-11)**


	2. Natsume is jejemon?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legends:<strong>

_**Mikan  
><strong>__Natsume  
><em>**Others**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to my niece: theFallenPetals<strong>_

_**I am so sorry. I've been busy with school. XD**_

_**This isn't the fic I told you about, anyway. XD**_

_**Stay awesome and do not be like your Aunt who never fails at procrastinating. :)))**_

_**Hey. I'm still a teenager. :D Do not make horrible guesses at my age. OTL. HAHA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages II<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

"_Natsume is jejemon? !"_

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

_H3llo Mikan._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Y3sz, Mikan. It isz I, Natszum3 Hyuuga. J3j3j3._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Have you eaten something weird?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No, I hav3 not 3at3n szumthing w3ird. Why? J3j3j3._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Swallowed a porcupine?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Nop3. J3j3j3j3. I miszsz3d u szo0o0o0o0 much. Mwah mwah Tszup tszup. :*_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Groups – GA ElementaryFriends

**Message:**

_**Oh my gosh!  
>MY BOYFRIEND IS A JEJEMON. I can't believe it!<br>He even said, 'mwah mwah tsup tsup'  
>OTL<strong>_

_**Does any of you know how did he become a jejemon?**_

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

**So he showed his true colors. $.$  
>Forward his messages to me. I could make a million bucks out of it.<strong>

.

.

.

_-buzz buzz-_

_**Seriously, Hotaru. He's gone insane. O_O**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**HE is already insane since he started dating you. I don't even know how he lasted five months with you.**

.

.

.

_-buzz buzz-_

_**Now that's mean. :( He loves me.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**I know.**

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Mikan my szw33t cuti3 pi3 whom I lov3 v3ry much. I want3d to hug you and kisz you. :*  
>Whatcha doing?<em>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Everyone

**Message:**

_H3llo 3v3ryon3. J3j3j3._

_What r ol of u p33psz doing?_

_I'm juszt lo0king at my lov3ly Mik4n's album. My cuti3 pi3... J3j3j3._

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Natsume? O_O  
>I'm just sitting at the balcony.<br>Did you eat one of Anna's cookies?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume? O_O Still there?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**J3j3 Natsu?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka, I am not a jejemon. I'm going to kill Koko. If you see him, text me. He sneaked here in my dorm while I am sleeping._

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Koko, you are going to be dead._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>All Contacts

**Message:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I have never been this happy.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**~ Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Oh. Hahaha. Don't deny it, Natsume. :3  
>You're incredibly sweet when you're doing the j3j3 style texting.<strong>_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I told you that wasn't me. It was Koko. Can't that fact sink on your brain, Polka?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Everyone

**Message:**

_I am not a jejemon._

_That was Kokoro Yome's doing._

_If you see that bastard, bring him to me, dead or alive for 1000 rabbits._

_I am not joking. I am not a jejemon._

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**On my way to find him. $.$ Prepare the thousand rabbits, Hyuuga.**

.

.

.

_-buzz buzz-_

_You'll get it once he's here, Imai._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Whipped, man. Whipped. :P  
>~ Mochu<strong>

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**But you said mwah mwah tsup tsup. D:  
>Natsumeee~<strong>_

_**Say it again~! :3**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Never._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>All Contacts

**Message:**

**WHAT? NATSUME?**

**I THOUGHT WE'RE FRIENDS! D:  
>I DIDN'T SNEAK ON YOUR ROOM THIS AFTERNOON!<strong>

**Oh, you should share your chocolates next time. They were yummy. :DD**

**~ Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_You never came here but you knew I had a chocolate. Hide, man. Hide. Better not let them find you. Or you'll be dead._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**:( Natsume's so...**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I know I'm handsome. No need to rub it in, Polka._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>All Contacts

**Message:**

**Running like a mad man while Imai's firing her Baka Cannon at me. *^***

**SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**~ Kokoro 'Not so Great Right Now' Yome**

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_Serves you right._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I'll say you're handsome if you say mwah mwah tsup tsup again. :3  
>Deal? :D<strong>_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I wouldn't dare, Polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Aw. Come on, Natsume~!**_

_**Ok. Let's change the deal. Send 'I love you so much, Polka' to everyone in your phonebook and I'll treat you Howalons later.**_

_**:3**_

_**That is a fair trade.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Not fair enough. You're the one who like Howalons, not me._

_Polka, I love you._

_There. Happy?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**No. ;_; Send it to everyone! D:  
>Do I look like everyone to you?<strong>_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You are everything to me. Get it?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**EVERYONE and EVERYTHING are two different words with two different meanings. :/**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Everyone

**Message:**

_I love you, Polka. Even though you're so childish and insane at times._

_You are my everything and I don't actually need to do this. Sheesh._

_But as I've said, you are insane._

_There._

_I've done it._

_Happy now?_

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**Can't believe you really sent that message, man. That's just…  
>Plain fluffy I could die! :O<br>~ Mochu**

_-beep beep-_

_**Yes! Very! I love you, too, Natsume!  
>You are also my everything even though you always tease and call me nicknames. :))<strong>_

_**P.S.: I'm not insane, BTW.  
>P.P.S.: I LOVE YOU!<br>P.P.P.S.: Did I already said I love you? :D  
>P.P.P.P.S.: I want Howalons.<br>P.P.P.P.P.S.: 1'm juszt go1ng 2 t3ll y0u h0w much 1 lavb y0u. :D**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Stop that jeje, Polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**0k4ysz. 1 lavb y0uuuu. :D**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka is the jejemon._

_Not me._

**DRABBLE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WTH this just crossed my mind last year, but unfortunately, school won't give me free time... And I was just browsing thru my works and I found this unfinished, so I just finished it.**

**The ending… XD**

**I actually don't know how to end it. HAHA. So it turned out that way. Ouch. XD**

**Reviews, please? :))**

**I've been gone for a long time so a review wouldn't hurt so bad. ;)**

**Thank you. Belated HAPPY HEARTS DAY. How did you spend your February 14? Me? I'm alone. HAHAHAHA. FOREVER ALONE. XD ;_; I didn't even receive a single rose or chocolate... Not that I cared, though. HAHA.**

**But I'm still happy 'cause I get to spend it with my friends. :D**

_**~ LunarChan**_** (02-17-12)**


	3. Jealous Mikan, Impatient Natsume

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. The plot of this fanfiction is all I own.

**Legends:**  
><em><strong>Mikan<br>**__Natsume  
><em>**Others**

**Note: They are sending each other text messages. Yeah. As it says on the title. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages III<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

_"Jealous Mikan, Impatient Natsume"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

_Just got home, polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Where have you been?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_To Central Town with Ruka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Oh.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_What are you doing?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Nothing.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Are you sick?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**No.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Are you mad?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**What?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Are you okay?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I am.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Where are the annoying smileys?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Oh, so they are annoying.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No, not really. It's just unusual of you to send a message without even one smiley. And you reply after five minutes or so. Are you sick?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I'm just not in the mood.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Okay that's new. When are you NOT in the mood?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Right now.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_What's gotten into you?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Me? What have I done this time?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Why are you asking me?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_What are you mad about? Are you mad about me going to Central Town with Ruka? I recall telling you that last night. I even asked you to go with me._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You didn't ask me!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I did! Don't you remember?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You didn't ask me. You just said, "Go with me to Central Town tomorrow after lunch."**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_That's the same thing as asking, polka. I've sent you that sentence two weeks ago and you were okay with it. I even saved it in my drafts folder because I am too lazy to be typing it again when I want to ask you to come with me. What's the matter with you?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Yes, I **_**WAS **_**okay with it. Oh, so you're lazy sending me messages? Matter is anything that has space and occupies mass. And I don't own matter, fire boy.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_There's no point in arguing with you when you're in a foul mood. Are you hungry? Come on, let's grab something to eat._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**THAT is what you call ASKING. And no, I'm not hungry.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Just tell me what's your problem, polka._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka? Don't give me the silence treatment, dang it._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka? Why are you not answering my calls?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_POLKA. IF YOU DON'T REPLY IN THREE MINUTES, I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO BUST IN YOUR DORM ROOM. I DON'T CARE IF NARUMI WILL SUSPEND ME._

_I. AM. SERIOUS._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_TWO MINUTES._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_ONE MINUTE AND THIRTY SECONDS._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_ONE MINUTE._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_THIRTY BLOODY SECONDS._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Can't I brush my teeth in silence?! Stop ringing my phone and sending me messages every fifteen seconds, Natsume.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_It's every THIRTY SECONDS, polka. Mind you. I'm not that freak to send you a message every FIFTEEN SECONDS._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_It's been two minutes since you sent that message, polka. You've been brushing your teeth for SEVEN MINUTES. How many teeth do you have? Are you an ALLIGATOR?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka, answer your frigging phone._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume Hyuuga, could you please chill down for a while? Just please? I'm washing my face and arms and I seriously don't want to get my phone wetter than this. Ugh.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Fine. I'm giving you ten minutes. If not, expect your door broken._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_It's been eight minutes, polka._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_It's been NINE MINUTES._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Are you testing my patience, polka? It's been NINE MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I'm done. For goodness' sake!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You've got a nerve, Mikan. You actually sent a message at the fifty-ninth second of my ten minute limit._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I just finished. Stop ringing my phone. I won't answer it.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Fine. Just tell me what's wrong with you._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You seriously don't know?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I don't. Would I ask you if I do? I'm losing my patience here. Seriously, polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**It's because you're a LIAR and a CHEATER! I thought you and HOTARU are the best people I've got! You're so lucky that I'm even talking to you!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_What the heck are you talking about? And why is Imai's name dragged in this?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**So you said you went to the Central Town with Ruka, huh? I trusted you. But then, I ran out of some stuffs and I thought of asking you to buy them for me. I changed my mind and I pondered that surprising you and Ruka would be better, so I get on with it. But what did I see?!**_

_**YOU AND THAT… WHOEVER THAT BLONDY IS… WITH HOTARU TAKING SNAPSHOTS OF BOTH OF YOU!**_

_**You looked uncomfortable and I guess that's because 'What if Polka sees this?' And the blonde-girl looks seriously pissed, too.**_

_**Now tell me, WHAT IS MY PROBLEM. IS IT ME? Or IS IT YOU? Hah.**_

_**I still couldn't believe that my best friend didn't smack you.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I can't believe this. Are you jealous?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**No! I'm angry at you!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You're jealous, polka. And there's nothing to be jealous about._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Okay fine! I'm jealous! Who wouldn't be jealous when you saw your boyfriend flirting with another girl?! Not to mention the fact that the girl has blue beautiful and mesmerizing eyes.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I can't believe it. You're jealous._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**No need to rub it in my face!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Mikan what have you done to Natsume? He's laughing. o.o He's supressing it, but… o.o**

**~Ruka**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Stop laughing you moron!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Hah. Let me clarify things with you, polka. First, I didn't lie to you. What's the point in cheating and lying? I might as well break up with you if I want another girl._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Then why are you with another girl!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Second, that is Ruka. There is a new candy that a shop in Central Town issued out just two days ago. It's a GENDERBENDER candy. (If a guy eats it, he will become a girl and vice versa.)_

_When Ruka and I were going to the Howalon store, we bumped into Imai. Imai made Ruka eat the candy. FORCEFULLY. And that's when Ruka's hair became longer, he grew lumps in front and his voice sounded feminine. It was ridiculous. He was fuming at Imai who took the opportunity to take photos._

_The effect lasted for just two hours, but Ruka was seriously pissed that he didn't come out of the men's comfort room after Imai took snapshots. That's why I never got to buy you Howalons. When we came out, it was sold out._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka? Still there?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Oi polka. Are you still mad at me?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_This is getting nowhere, polka. You won't answer my calls and my messages._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Hyuuga, what did you do to Mikan? Why is her face red? You're such a pervert.**

**~ Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Mikan._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me and I got jealous when I saw you with a blonde girl. I'm so sorry! I didn't ask what happened and jumped to conclusions. =3=**_

_**This won't happen again.**_

_**And sadness. :(( You didn't get my Howalons! Hotaru is such a meanie. But I still love her! And I saw Ruka's pictures! :D Haha! He looked so cute! ^3^**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_His boobs are bigger than yours._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**PERVERT!**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**You're dead, Hyuuga. That dummy ran away back to her dorm room and forgot her phone. I saw your message. Pervert.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Stop reading her messages and I'll give you Ruka's photo that I secretly took in the men's bathroom._

_Deal?_

_And return her phone back to her, Imai._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**You know how to make good deals, Hyuuga. Give it to me tomorrow on lunch break. $.$**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Natsume! Why did Hotaru send me a message of a smiley?**

**An evil smiley.**

**~Ruka**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Who knows, Ruka?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Oi polka._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka, you're ignoring me again._

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Imai, did you return polka's phone?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**I let my robot deliver it to her. She should have gotten it two minutes ago. My robot is back.**

**~Hotaru Imai**

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka. Are you still awake?_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Polka, still mad?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Wait, please? I'm going to brush my teeth. And I was looking for my phone. Good thing Hotaru's robot gave it back. The problem is it won't give me back my phone without 50 rabbits! =3=**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I thought you brushed your teeth thirty minutes ago?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**No I didn't. Heehee. :P I was eating that time and I was mad at you, so… Teehee. ^3^**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You really got a nerve, polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Sorry. ^^v**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume? Are you mad at me? D: I'm sorry.**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I finished brushing my teeth. Natsume, are you mad?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No, I'm not._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**D: Really?**_

_**I can't tell because your message is still the same.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I told you I'm not mad._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**What did you do this time, pervert? I heard Mikan scream.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_You'll see._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**OH MY GOSH NATSUME! THANK YOU! Someone knocked on my door and I thought it was Hotaru's robot again asking for money! But it was Usagi with a cute little hamster on a cage. And it says, 'To Mikan. From Natsume. Awwww. :3**_

_**Thank you! :)))))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I couldn't get Howalons. Ruka and I went to a pet shop. I saw that brown-patched hamster. I thought its fur was the same color as your hair._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Thank you Natsume! :)))) This is the sweetest thing ever. :))))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You're always welcome._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Good night Natsume! Thank you again. ^3^**_

_**I love you! :***_

_**P.S.: I named him Nattie.**_

_**P.P.S.: Nattie and I are going to sleep. Nattie says goodnight to you. :3**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_That's rude, polka. Naming a pet after me._

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Sheesh you're already asleep. Good night. You're welcome again. And as always._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You forgot something, Natsume. :l**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I knew it. You're still awake._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**:l**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Okay okay._

_Good night. I love you._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Goodnight! I love you too! :***_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hello people. XD A fail attempt to try humor again. HAHAHAHA. :))**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :D**

_**~LunarChan **_**(08-03-12; 01:45AM London Time)**

**P.S.: I wasn't updating because I left the country and I forgot to copy/send all my drafts to my mail. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: The 'genderbender candy' idea isn't mine. It's from one of the Gakuen Alice fanpage. :)) Visit  **


	4. LOL

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. The plot of this fanfiction is all I own.

**Legends:  
><strong>_**Mikan  
><strong>__Natsume  
><em>**Others**

_Note: I changed the rating of this fic from K+ to T just because I'm going to add up a notch to their languages. So __**WARNING**__, cursing people ahead. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to <em>lisaOpine. <em>I couldn't thank you enough for reviewing every chapter of my pieces even though the old ones are literally like... Ugh. It's that bad. I'm so grateful for it. You are the very first person to do that. I'm very, very, very happy with what you did and I admire you for having the patience in reading all of it.**_  
><em>

**This is for you. I hope you like it. Even though my humor has gone down. Mwehehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages IV<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

"_LOL"_

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**I love you Natsume! :****_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I love myself too, Polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**LOL Natsume. HAHAHA.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_Imai, what do you mean by LOL?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Only a caveman doesn't know what LOL is, Hyuuga. Thanks for letting me know where you're originally from.**

**~ Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Very funny, Imai. I'll deposit two hundred rabbits on your bank account tomorrow if you tell me._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**A rich caveman. $.$**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Funny 'cause I get a premonition I'll be seeing your lab under fire tonight._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Hilarious.**

**It means 'lots of love', moron.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_That was helpful. Thanks._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**200 rabbits on my account, tomorrow.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_I know._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Hey Natsume? Still there?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume? You asleep?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No polka. LOL._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

…

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_What?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I think I just fainted.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Very typical._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_**Hotaru, OMG YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHAHA!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**I believe you.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**I'm not even done telling you the news. :(**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Okay, what is it?**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**NATSUME SAID LOL TO ME! HAHAHAHA OMG MY STOMACH HURTS. HAHAHAHA**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**He's really a caveman.**

**~Imai Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**What do you mean? Did he say anything funny?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Didn't say anything funny. I'm busy, stop texting me. We see each other everyday.**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Aww. D: But okay. :D I miss you already!**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Natsumeeeeee! :3**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Yes?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Say it agaiiiin, please? :3**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Say what again, polka?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**LOL. :D**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_LOL to you, polka._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Class B

**Message:**

**Okay, this is wicked. I hear Mikan's laughter all the way down to third floor and her room is like, two floors up, on the attic.**

**Anyone care to explain why?**

**~Sumire :3**

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

**I believe her boyfriend LOL'ed.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

**He does not! O.O**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

**Then ask her yourself.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

**Mikan, why the hell are you laughing?**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Natsume just LOL'ed at me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This is so awesome I'm going to save it for life!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**O….O**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

…

**I think I just fainted.**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**My thoughts exactly the moment he sent it to me. XD**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**Hey, bro. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL**

**~Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_That's disgusting, Koko._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**~Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_I'm going to block you on my contacts if you send me one more prank message._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY CHILL. :D**

**~Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**Hi man. LOL.**

**~Suave Mochu :{D**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Fuck you guys._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**HAHAHAHAHAHA. WHIPPED, MAN!**

**~Suave Mochu :{D**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Bastard._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>All Contacts

**Message:**

_Why the hell is everyone sending me LOL?_

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_**Permy! OMG Natsume's angry because everyone's texting him LOL. HAHAHAHAHAHA I shouldn't be laughing, but I am. HAHAHAHAHA.**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Oh wait. Did you tell the whole gang about it? Oh shizz. Natsume's gonna kill you.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Whoops. I did tell Koko, Kitsu and Mochu.**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**I know you're sweatdropping now. HAHAHAHA.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**SHUT UP! I'M NOT!**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HAHAHAHAHA. Okay.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**LOL Natsume.**

**~Kitsuneme 'The Meme Man'**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**LOL Nattie.**

**~Kokoro 'The Great' Yome**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**LOL Natsume.**

**~Suave Mochu :{D**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>*3 marked – Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme, Mochiage

**Message:**

_This is the last warning, don't let me see you tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_Ruka, why the hell are they sending me LOL? It's creeping the hell out of me._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Because there was a rumour you LOL'ed on a message.**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Yes, only to polka. But to LOL on Koko and Mochu? That's freaking disgusting._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**What do you mean?**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_What do you mean what do I mean?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Now I'm confused as well. What do you think is the meaning of LOL?**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Imai said it's 'lots of love'._

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Ruka, shut your mouth. I can hear your laughter from my room._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Sorry Natsume. I couldn't help it! She set you up. I'm really impressed with my girl. No one's gotten away with you on a prank.**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_So that's not the real meaning of LOL? Shit. What's the true meaning of it?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**It's "laugh out loud", Natsume. :)**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Damn. And as you said, no one's gotten me into a prank with getting away with it._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**What are you planning, Natsume?**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Nothing much._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**DO NOT HURT HER!**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Oi, Natsume!**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Natsume, do not hurt Hotaru!**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Natsume, I have nothing against you but don't her her, okay?**

**~Ruka Nogi**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_**Hotaru, I see dancing lights on your lab room. :((**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Are you guys having a party without me? :((**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**:"((**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**I'm hurt. :"((**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**OMG HOTARU! FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS HAVING A BLAST AT YOUR LAB BECAUSE IT'S ON FIRE!**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Oh wait, yes. It's not dancing lights.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**I know, idiot. Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**YOUR LAB CURTAIN IS ON FIRE!**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HOTARU!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HEY HOTARU! ANSWER MY CALLS!**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HOTARU!**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HOTARU! Do you want me to call the Alice Fire Hotline?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Sorry. But your lab! D:**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Hotaru, I didn't call the Alice Fire Hotline because I know you're going to take care of it and you don't want to draw attention to yourself.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

**Hyuuga, you've got a lot to pay.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Why is that?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**I didn't know you have an amnesia. You set my lab on fire, bastard.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_My premonition was right. Who could've thought I could see things right?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**I had a premonition, too.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_What is it?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Everyone's going to LOL on you tomorrow morning on class.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Shit._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**Right. "Shit" indeed.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_This is your fault, Imai._ .

.

.

_-beep beep-_

**No. I didn't ask you to believe me. Besides, why did you ask me when you could've asked Nogi?**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_I'll keep that in mind._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

**Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Stop flooding my inbox.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**I wasn't even sending anything! O_O**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Oh, I got it on automatic send because I thought you'd bug me about the fire.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**D: Hmp.**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Hotaru, I just realized… Is Natsume to blame for your lab? :((**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Thanks for pointing it out, genius.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Aww. :((( Why'd he do that?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Because I told him LOL is "lots of love"**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING! So that's why! HAHAHAHAHAHA! But awwwww, that's so sweet of him to say to me. :3**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Should I come over and help you clean?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**No thanks. I cleared my lab before the incident happened.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**As expected of my best friend! :))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Don't tell Hyuuga. I'm still going to let him pay.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**But that's wrong! :(**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Yeah, right. Whatever.**

**~Imai, Hotaru**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>Elementary Friends *One unmarked – NattieBabyLove

**Message:**

_**Hey guys, I know it's really funny and all that. But please don't tease Natsume about it tomorrow or he's gonna skip class the whole day and kill you guys. I won't allow him to skip class ever again, so just please… :)**_

_**Thank you. ^_^**_

_**P.S.: If your hair gets burned tomorrow, it's not my fault. I reminded you, guys. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Hey, Natsume?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You asleep already?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Sorry about earlier. :))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No problem._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Are you mad? D:**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No, I'm not._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Don't worry. My LOL to you will always be Lots of love. :** :))**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Don't be upset.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I'm not._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Then why aren't you replying?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I'm on the rooftop with Ruka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Oh. Good night to you, Natsume. :* Say good night to Ruka, too. I'm hitting the hay early tonight. LOL to my Natsume! :** :))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I love you, too, Mikan._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**P.S.: I'm going to save that message for life. Teehee. :3 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL to you my Natsume! :3 :***_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send to: <strong>All Contacts *1 unmarked – Jinjin

**Message:**

_**Hi guys! This is Mikan Sakura.**_

_**I've got a new number and phone because a certain someone burned my phone that was on my bed (so I got no bed, too. The middle part was burned.) And I have to borrow money from my best friend who happened to have invented a fire proof phone which costs my half year allowance. I'm broke for life!**_

_**All I'm saying is just save my new number and kindly delete the old one. Thanks. :))**_

_**LOL.**_

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

**Sheesh. We're not your diary, Mikan. You can just tell that directly to your lover boy. Notice my sarcasm.**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**You're just jealous because you didn't witness Natsume LOL'ing. XD**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**My boyfriend LOLs a lot. Notice the sarcasm there, too.**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Yes, Koko sure does LOL a lot. Lucky you. :))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

**Why thank you.**

**~Sumire :3**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

_We can share my bed._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**PERVERT!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I was hoping you'd reply with a big lol._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I'm still quite a bit mad at you. How you turned my phone into a crisp so easily. Hmp.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I'll pay for it. Sorry._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Thanks. I know. Don't worry, I'm okay. But you should know better. What if it was in my hands and you burned it?!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Of course I checked that it wasn't in your hands before I did it, polka. I'm not that stupid._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**My God, you sounded like a stalker. HAHA. OTL That's creepy, Natsume! Seriously. Do you have hidden cameras on my room? O_O**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Not my fault when the curtain is left open._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Oh right. Now the evidence that you LOL'ed is gone forever! :((**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Main reason why I did it, polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I could've sworn you just rolled your eyes right now.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You sleeping now?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Yeah, I'm kinda beat.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Good night._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Good night to you, too, Natsume! :** LOL to you very much! :** :))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I love you too, polka. Sleep tight._

**DRABBLE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**LOL. Did I fail? I think I did. OTL Leave me your thoughts via review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)) Took me hours to finish it. The format I did was making me tired, so I had to do other things while doing this because it's tiring me if I keep doing only this. XD**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-04-13; 8:35PM GMT+8)**

**P.S.: Belated Happy Holidays! :)) How'd you guys spend your Holidays? I was working. :( Sucks when you work on a Holiday Resort. So I just get to spend it now and I will try to update the 'Prince in Disguise' two times before the resort opens again. :))**


	5. Of Ninjas and Knock Knock Jokes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters from other manga (Naruto) used in this chapter. The plot is all I own. Can I just give credit to someone, I actually had this conversation with him hours ago? (Well, not everything. Just some parts. I'll let you guess which ones. ;)

**Legends:**  
><em><strong>Mikan<strong>_  
><em>Natsume<br>_Others

* * *

><p><em>This is for you, Kevin.<em>

_I know you don't read this and I will never tell you that I made our convo as a chapter in one of my fictions because... no. Just no. :))_

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages V<strong>

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

"_Of Ninjas and Knock Knock Jokes"_

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Hey, Natsume. Are you awake?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_No. I'm sleeping._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**How come you're replying to me, then?**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Because I'm not an idiot._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You love this idiot! :D**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Natsume?**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Hey, Natsume, you disappeared on me again. D:**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_That's because I'm a ninja. And ninjas disappear._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Then I hate ninjas now! D:**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Well, except for Hatake Kakashi because he's hot. (insert heart smileys here)**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

_Imai, who is Hatake Kakashi?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

Why?

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_No particular reason. Just curious._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

Fifty rabbits per question.

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Fine._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

He's a hot ninja.

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-ding ding-<em>

Hotaru.

(".")

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

Yes?

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

Who is Hatake Kakashi?

(".")

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

A hot ninja.

~Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

Natsume! You're right! We've got to find whoever that Hatake Kakashi is.

(".")

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_You don't need to tell me what to do._

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_And that bunny signature is annoying._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

Can't remove it. Hotaru made it for me.

(".")

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_Whatever._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-toot toot-<em>

You owe me fifty rabbits for telling him Hatake Kakashi is a hot ninja.

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**I knew you'd tell him that for me! :D I have the bestest best friend in the whole world! :D**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

I'm collecting the money.

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Hotaru! D: Make the robot stop pounding on my door! D: Please!**_

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Okay, I'll pay, but I have no money right now. D:**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

Fine. Interest will charge every hour. 0.05 rabbits.

~ Imai, Hotaru

.

.

.

_-ding ding-_

_**Yaay! Thanks! I know you love me! :D**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep-<em>

_**Natsume! D:**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I hate ninjas now!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_So you hate Katake Kakashi?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**It's HATAKE KAKASHI. And no, I don't hate him. I only hate ninjas who disappear on me. 7n7**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**There you go again, disappearing on me. D:**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Hey Natsume.**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I was kidding about Kakashi, you know.**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**He's a manga character. I thought you'd know because you read mangas all the time. 7n7**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Knock knock.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Sorry, Aoi was bugging me._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Oh, it's alright. Say hi to her for me. :D**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_She said you should come visit her next time._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_I will._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Hey Natsume.**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Why are you knocking?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**You're supposed to say, "Who's there?" D:**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Who's there?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Love.**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_You can come in any time._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Nooo! You ruined it! You have to say, "Love who?" D:**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**But that was so sweet! :))))))))**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Then you'll say, "Love you" ?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**YES! D:**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_Alright. Love who?_

.

.

.

_-beep beep- _

_**Love you! (insert heart smileys here)**_

.

.

.

_-toot toot-_

_I love you, too, Polka._

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**I love you more!**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Aah, you disappeared on me again! 7u7**_

.

.

.

_-beep beep-_

_**Anyways, I need to study! Whoop! I love you my very hot ninja!**_

.

.

.

**DRABBLE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Uhh... Hi. It's been so long. I've been messing with my real life so much. XD I do apologise.

And yes, Kakashi is hot. Have a good day everyone. Don't forget to tell me what you think through reviewing! :))

_**~ Shuffle Princess **(01-10-15; 06:21AM)_

Gee, I guess I need to sleep. :))


End file.
